kung fu panda: a new threat
by Akuma-shin
Summary: po trains for 3 months and comes back to tell of a new threat. will po and his friends beable to stop this new enemie or will they just be fighting the inevitable? read and find out. has been upraged to T
1. Chapter 1 New Techniques

**Hey everybody, i'm back with another KFP fic. i was going to try a different one other then KFP but i can't seem to get a starting for another story, so i'm doing this kung fu panda: a new threat. enjoy. credit has to go to monkeycyborgninja for creating kave of mastery, so thank you for aloowing me to use it.**

Chapter 1 new techniques

On a quiet blissful day the furious 5 and the dragon warrior were training like normal. They would train for a couple of hours after breakfast then break for chores. Then they would train for a couple after chores and then have lunch. Normally they would go back to training after lunch but po had an announcement.

"Ok, guys I have an announcement to make." po said as he was fidgeting with his fingers.

"Yes po, what is it?" shifu asked. Everyone else looked at po to hear what he had to say.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but here goes." po said as he paused to make sure everyone was listening. "I'm leaving." po finally said. Everyone gasp at what he said.

"Uh, po are you sure about this?" monkey asked.

"Yeah, I'm only going to train and hone my skills." po said to assure he would be back.

"I see, well, do you know where you are going to train?" shifu asked.

"No, I thought I would go to a clearing outside of the village." po said with a sheepish smile.

"How long do you think you will be gone for? Tigress asked.

"Hmmm, I thought about that and I made my decision." po said. "5 months." po told everyone.

"I see, so do you think you will be able to beat me after?" tigress teased with a grin.

"I don't know, maybe." po said ignoring her teasing tone.

"When are you going?" viper asked with a small hint of sadness of her friend leaving.

"Yea, and who will cook us noodles if you're gone?"

"(smiles) easy guys, I'm not leaving until next week, and I'll be teaching one of you how to cook." po said as he looked at everyone.

"Who are you going to teach?" crane and monkey asked in unison.

"Well, I don't know, to cook my noodles you will need a good set of paws and have confidence to cook." everyone looked at each other and then at tigress.

"Wait, you want me to learn how to cook Po's noodles?" tigress asked as she looked back at everyone.

"You don't have to learn if you don't want to, I'll teach master shifu." po said with a frown. Tigress hated to see po sad and since there battle with shen a couple of months ago she has grown to care for po much more then the others.

"I'll learn how to cook your noodles po." tigress spoke with care in her tone to cheer po up.

"Really, that will be awesome, and it's really simple to." po said to encourage her to learn.

"then it is settle, for this week po will be teaching tigress how to cook and he will set off on his 5 month training next week." shifu said before leaving. Everyone finished there dinner and headed off to bed.

One week later po was ready to go off on his training.

"po, before you go I have a place you can go and train in peace, but know this, this place can change you for better or worst, understand?" shifu said in one breath.

"Yes, so what is this place?" po replied.

"Good, the place is known as the kave of mastery, here I took the liberty of drawing up a map for you." shifu said as he handed over the map.

"thanks." po replied. He turns to viper who was standing next to shifu. "Hey, keep those 2 from getting into trouble without me." "Sure thing po." viper replied as she gave him a hug. Po then turns to crane. "Crane, bud, keep being awesome." po said as he gave crane a thumbs up. "You got it po." crane replied as he gave po thumbs up. (or what looks like a thumbs up) po turns to monkey and mantis. "were going to miss you po." monkey said. "I'm going to miss your noodles." mantis sobs but earns a whack on the head from viper. "and you, I'm going to miss you to." mantis added. po laughed. "yea, I'll miss you guys as well." po said as he placed a hand monkey's shoulder and fist bump/body slam mantis. po then turns to tigress. "well, time for me to go." po said as he looked down with a smile. "yea, just make sure you come back with a challenge for me." tigress said to spike up Po's competitive side. "what, are you kidding me, when I come back you won't be able to lay a finger on me." po replied with a grin. tigress then puts one finger under his chin and put her face in front of his. "we shall see." tigress teased. po was stunned as how close tigress's face came close to his. just inches from what could have been. po then shook it off as he turn to go and train. once he was a few feet away he heard a voice. "po, wait." po turn to see who was calling him, but when he turned around he found that tigress was kissing him.

while watching po leave something made tigress call him and run over to him and kiss him. when she saw that he was turned she lunged at him to close the gap quicker. a few minutes go by and they broke for air. everyone was shocked as to see tigress make such a move. shifu was the first to regain his composure. everyone else remained surprised.

"what was that for?" po asked while dazed a little.

"for a goodbye and something to look forward to when you get back." tigress responded.

"oh, I see, in that case I will definitely be back." po said with a teased. with that done po left this time with his head held high. tigress walked back to stand next to her comrades and fellow masters.

"I knew you had it in you." viper said with a playful tone. the others were still stunned so they said nothing.

"all right students, back to training." shifu said as he smiled some what at tigress. "tigress may I have a word with you?" shifu asked.

"yes master." tigress responded. but looked as if she was going to get an ear full.

"I just want to ask are sure about you and po?" shifu asked. this surprised the female tiger.

"(looking back to where po was) yes master." she said softly.

"very well, now off to training." shifu said with a smile. as he watched her walk to the training hall he turned back to where walked off. at first his father instincts wanted to come out but this was po, as he knew he could trust po.

3 months later. a normal day at the jade palace where everyone was training except tigress who was returning from an errand. she just made past the palace doors when she turn around. she felt a presence come from behind her but no one was there. she stood there looking for another minutes when she saw some one walking up the steps. she immediately recognized who it was and ran towards him. she was close enough for po to hear her running and looked up and smile, he was about 3/4th of the way up when she jumped into his arms. po caught her and hugged her.

"well some one is glad to see me." po said.

"I am glad to see you, I thought you said you were going to be gone for 5 months?" tigress said with out breaking her hug.

po then became serious. "something has come up, I need to tell everyone something serious." po seriousness broke tigress from the hug as she looked him in the eye.

"what is it, bandits working for a evil lord or some one like tai lung?" tigress asked.

"worst." po replied with, and judging by the seriousness in his voice he was not kidding.

"right, everyone's in training right now." tigress told po.

"not anymore, if this is something po is serious about then we need to hear what he has to say." shifu said as he startled tigress.

"ahhhh, master shifu, I didn't hear you." tigress screamed as she turned around quickly.

"right, I'd say it's about dinner time so I can explain everything then." po said with a smile. shifu nodded in agreement.

"I'll go tell everyone it is dinner time." shifu said as he turns to walk up the steps.

"I can do that." po responded with a grin.

"po, master shifu would be faster." tigress said.

"not this time." po replied with a bigger grin.

"it that a challenge I hear?" shifu teased with a grin.

"hmm, not a challenge for me but for you maybe." po said with a grin still.

"ok, I'll see you up there." shifu said as he turned around to start running but was stopped.

"would you guys mind if I joined?" tigress asked with a smirk.

"I don't mind." po said as he stood there with a smirk still on his face.

"very well." shifu agreed. just like that tigress and shifu were ahead of po. in mere seconds they were at the top where they saw po. both shifu and tigress were shocked to see po already at the top as they saw he was way behind them.

"how...when..." was all tigress said.

"when you guys were about half way between me and the top, and how I will explain over dinner." po said as he vanished into the wind. tigress had a smile but shifu was stunned.

in front of the training hall. po burst in. "all right students." po imitating shifu. the furious 5 that were training bow. "yes master shifu." they all said in unison but heard laughter from po. they all looked to see po was there. "po." they said in excitement.

"ha ha ha, oh you guy should have seen the look on your guy's face." they all ignored Po's little joke and greeted him.

"welcome back po." crane said.

"yea, how was your trip." viper added.

"hey guys, it's good to see you and I'll tell you about my training later, it's dinner time and there is something I have to tell everyone." po said as he calmed down and became serious.

everyone was sitting and waiting for po to tell them. po made dinner with the help of tigress. once dinner was done po turned to his friends. "order up." as po usually says. he past a bowl of noodles to everyone as he took his seat next to tigress.

right when po was about to eat someone spoke up. "so po, what do you have to tell us." po looked up at who asked and looked at tigress with a serious face.

"well, master shifu, does the name deadbone mean anything to you?" as soon as po asked shifu went wide eye.

"how...how do you know that name?" she stuttered. po knew he couldn't tell them yet as he needed to get more info on him anyways.

"it came to me in a dream, and master oogway told me to warn you and the others." shifu could see po lied but could guess why so he left it at that for now.

"well to start, he was another student of master oogways, and he was evil and dark beyond tai lung's capabilities."

everyone gasp at shifu's words.

"then we half to stop him, no matter what." po said as he looked serious.

"po he is capable of things beyond our world, how do you expect to beat him?" shifu said as he regained his composure.

"easy, with some of the new techniques I learned. po said as he smiled.

**ok, so oogway had another student? well, that was never in the kung fu history scrolls. well there is my first chapter of my KFP story. till next time bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 chi beam

**hi, here is chapter 2 and this will be slightly diffirent then my normal. the techniques i'm adding are energy but i wanted to do something diffirent. hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2: chi beam

Everyone just looked at po like he was insane. Po decided to show off one of the techniques he learned. He gestured for everyone to follow him outside to show one. They followed po to the court yard were he stopped and turn to see them.

"Ok, the technique I'm going to show can be use by anyone here, however, it is powerful, and too little or too much can make a difference." po looked around to see if he had every ones attention before continuing. "The technique is called chi beam, the hardest of the techniques to learn, and it takes a considerable amount of focus and concentration." po paused again to see if they were still with him. "too little and your not going to damage anything, too much and you'll hurt your self more then your enemy." po then turn to face an open clearing. He then leveled his paws in front of him with about 9 inches of space in between. Po then closed his eyes and started to concentrate. After a few minutes a ball of energy formed in between Po's hands. Everyone gasp at what they were seeing and blinked a couple of time to make sure they were not seeing things. A few more minutes passed when Po's eyes shot open and he aimed his hands in the sky and a large beam came out. The beam was wide as the base of the sacred peach tree. The beam lasted only a few seconds before disappearing in a fade. Everyone turned back to see po on one knee.

"Po!" tigress said. "Are you all right?" tigress asked as she helped him up.

"Yea, I'm fine, thanks." po said as if he ran around the town non stop. "The down side to that is." po stops to take a breath.

"It takes a lot of energy from the user." shifu said as he regained his composure.

"Yes, a considerable amount of energy I might add, it can leave the user down for a few minutes to a few hours." po said as he regains some of his energy back. "It's pretty much a last resort move."

"I see, I would like to see what kind of damage it can do, but seeing how it nearly depletes the user of energy I will have to wait, I take it you have more?" shifu was seemed to be interested in the chi beam.

"Yea, I can show you tomorrow, and yes, I have a technique for everyone to learn." po seemed to have regained half of what he used.

"You will have to teach us." tigress said.

"Well I already showed master shifu's, I'd figured he would be able master it quicker then me and bypass the focus and concentration, although anyone can learn it I though master shifu can perfect it."

"Perfect it?" tigress asked as she looked at po with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, see I can use that move 3 time before I collapse into the ground leaving me with no energy to fight." everyone looked at po unfazed by what he was saying cause po definitely had energy.

"3 of what you just did?" crane asked.

"Oh, no, that was just a little one compared to what my real chi beams looks like." po easily said causing everyone to almost stop breathing.

"Heh, your kidding, right po?" monkey said breaking the silence that happen from Po's words.

"no, that one takes a bit more time to do so I'm going to be training on decreasing that time, the one I just did was a demostraightion." po replied. "Well, it's late everyone, lets get some rest and I will show all of your guys techniques." po said.

"I agree." shifu said while walking away but was stop by po. "Wait, master shifu, can I have a word with you?" po asked.

"Yes, everyone else off to bed." shifu responded. Everyone except tigress went to the dorms.

"You and I have to take a day off to get caught up from you being away for so long." tigress said with loving, soft, demanding tone while leaning forward on po.

Po stood there and smiled at her actions. "Yea, sure, how about you and go to my dad noodle shop tomorrow after I show you guys your moves? Po said while hugging tigress. "Sounds good." tigress replied while getting closer to Po's face. When they were just an inch away. "Ahem" they turn to see shifu standing there with a stern look and closed eyes.

"If you 2 are done with planning a date, we can go talk now po." shifu's tone was hard to judge if he was joking or not.

"Yes, well good night po." tigress said while giving po a peck on the cheek. "Good night." po said.

"So, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" shifu asked. Po didn't respond with words, his grim expression was good enough to see it was serious.

"I want you to promise me something." po said just above a whisper." yes, anything po." shifu said while he studied Po's face.

"I want you to be by tigress's side when I'm not around." po said with a death tone serious while shedding a single tear on his left side so shifu couldn't see.

"Yes, of course, but may I ask why you are asking me this?" shifu replied with concern.

"I was shone a vision while away for training." po said.

**po's vision dosn't seem to be a good one, wonder what it was? well, until next time bye for now ha ha ha, sorry childs play pop in my head again . bye for now**


	3. Chapter 3 visions

**hello, sorry for they wait but i had a friend over that i thought was going to be the last time, but it's not, for now. anyways here is CH3 enjoy.**

Chapter 3 visions

Shifu was taken back by Po's words. "Actually, I was shone 2 vision." po corrected. Shifu regained his composure.

"What were they?" shifu asked.

"Well, both were visions of the future, but only one can come true." po said as he began telling of his visions.

Vision 1.

Po sitting by the sacred peach tree alone holding a baby. A baby tiger that was of white fur with black stripes and sapphire eyes. Po had a smile as he looked down at the baby tiger. "Don't worry, mama has gone on a journey where you and I can't go." po said to the baby tiger as a single tear fell down the right side of his face. Po closed his eyes as the tear was about to fall on the baby's face. Shifu caught the tear in time before it landed. "dada." the baby said.

Po's eyes shot open as she spoke her first words. "Yes, I'm your papa, Kacii." po said as he looked down.

"How long has it been po?" shifu asked as he looked out over the town.

"1 year next week." po said while looking out over the town.

"Hard to believe she gone and Kacii will be 2 shortly."

"Yea, I know, but we must remain strong, I see the rest of the furious five have chosen who to teach there skills to." po said as he looked back at the kids the furious 5 have chosen, playing.

"Yes, the only one left is tiger style and your style, I'll choose someone to teach tiger style." shifu said as he started to walk away. But was stop by po.

"no, I'll teach Kacii, she is the same age as the kids the 5 have chosen, and I'll teach her my style as well." po replied.

"Are you sure po?" shifu asked while putting on a small smile. Po looked backed and smiled. "yes." po said. Shifu nodded and walk away.

"Well, tigress, time for me to keep my promise." po thought.

End of vision 1.

"And that was the end of the first one I was shone." po finished.

"I see, and the second of your vision was." shifu asked as he and po sat under the peach tree.

"Right, well it starts off like this." po said as he begins his second vision.

Vision 2.

Tigress stood outside a cave and looked over the town she once knew. The cave she was in was set high in a mountain that was facing the valley of peace. The mountain was just a few miles to the west from the town. As tigress stood there thinking about what has happen in the past year. They lost someone close to them. He was not afraid to fight, he was quick, and agility was in top shape. He trained for what seemed like an eternity to be where he was. He was a hero to some and an idol to others to look forward in life and an idol for those who wish to be a master like him, he was also her friend and he was.

"Hey tigress, are you ok, the noodles are almost done." po said as he interrupted her train of thought.

"Ok, I'll be in in a minute." tigress as said as she turn back towards the town.

"Still thinking about him, ey?" po asked even though he knew the answer. Tigress looks down. "yes." she replies as she hold back tears. Po walks over and wraps his arms around her waist from behind. For a second tigress's mind went blank. She started to think of how safe she felt in his arms and remembered that he asked her if she wanted to start a family after this was over. They stood silent for a few seconds when po spoke.

"He was a good friend to all and a good teacher and was a good father to you, he maybe gone but not forgotten." po paused for a second. "He will live on in our hearts, our minds, and our fighting spirits, so let's live in honor of master shi- cut off by master shifu.

Sudden end of vision 2.

"Stop, I've heard enough." shifu said in his normal tone as if he was telling them good job on there training.

Po was taken back a little like he was going to get an ear full. "Are you ok?" po almost didn't asked as he was afraid to talk as shifu was processing what Po's second vision was about. Po's frighten look did not go unnoticed to shifu.

"Yes, do not worry." shifu finally said after what seemed like an eternity (witch was just a few minutes). "May I ask how you come to see those visions?" shifu asked.

"Uh, master oogway shown them to me in my dreams, I have had many dreams while I was out on my training." po said as he paused to see if shifu was still listening. "Some were normal, some were nightmares, some were of tigress and some were I couldn't understand. But the last one I had before leaving was the one of those 2 visions."

"I see, well you may turn in for the night." shifu said.

"Thank you master, are you sure your going to be okay master?" po said with concern.

"Yes, I will be fine po, and I will keep my promise to you." shifu said as he gave po a smile to assure him. Po walk a good distance between him and shifu and looked back with a concern look. Po finally got to the dorms went directly to his room and fell face first into his pillow and instantly fell a sleep, half on his mat and half off. Late in the night tigress snuck over and saw that he was still half off and half on, she rolled him on his bed and gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving to go back to her room.

In the morning the gong went off like normal and everyone except po was outside there door. Tigress took notice. Shifu saw he was not yet up and was about to wake po up when tigress stop him.

"Forgive me master but I think po need a bit more rest as he used up a great amount of energy from last night."

Shifu remembered what po did last night and agreed and also remembered what was in Po's vision as he told him. "Everyone, to the training hall for your normal training hours." shifu said as he looks to see if everyone was paying attention. "I will inform you all when po is awake to show you your new technique, understood." "Yes master." they replied. As everyone started to walk by shifu took notice to tigress concern expression while looking at Po's door.

"Why don't be the one to wait for po to wake and inform me and the others when he is awake." shifu's tone was different then just a few seconds ago, he now sounds much softer then his usual teacher tone. "Yes master." tigress replied. Shifu nodded and took the other to the training hall. Tigress never heard shifu talk that softly before but decided to put it away for later as she went in to Po's room to watch over him.

**wonder how long po will sleep for? well there was CH3, the second vision semmed a bit grimed, well till next time bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4 dark po

**hello, sorry for the wait, here is chapter 4. the two techniques in this chapter will be explained in the next chapter. without futher ado enjoy.**

An hour goes by and po still has not awoken yet. "He seems peaceful in his sleep." tigress thought to her self. A few more minutes go by and po starts to toss and turn.

Po's dream from the beginning.

Po was sitting on cliff with the peach tree next to him and it was sunny with a blue sky and birds flying by. "Where is everyone?" po questioned. Po stood looking around but saw nothing not even the jade palace was there. "Where it this place?" po asked.

"This is where it will end." a dark bone chilling voice said. "You!" po responded while turning around quick. "deadbone." po said with the same bone chilling tone.

"I'm sorry, that was incorrect, what I meant was this is where you end and I begin my rain of darkness." deadbone said with an evil smirk.

"What do you mean, where we are and where my friends are?" po questioned. But only received an irritated growl. "Answer me." po screamed in anger. Po took his stance and prepared for a fight.

"Hmp, you know something, you and I are a lot a like, we both started to learn kung fu for the same reason, I took over my training and learned the dark secrets of what I really could do as you did the same." "What are you talking about?" Po's confusion was inevitable. "We both trained at that cave in the mountains, the kave of mastery." po gasps at his words.

After a few moments of silence deadbone disappeared and replaced with another po. This po was different, his coloring was reversed. Black was white and white was black. Eyes were a crimson red, almost demonish looking.

Po was face with his dark self. For a second po wasn't sure of what to think but one thing he was sure of, scared.

"Hi, I'm your dark form, now that you know me, I can kill you now." dark po said. Po thought he sounded like a demon or something but had not time to think.

Po got ready to block the incoming attack. Dark po saw and disappeared from sight but as quickly disappeared, quickly reappeared and kick po in the side of the head. Po went flying into the peach tree and out the other side. Once he stop and landed he got up, surprise to see he was ok, for the most part. In a blink of an eye dark po was in front of po and blasting him with a powerful chi beam. Po was sure he didn't have a body anymore after an attack like that. Po again was flying only this time by a chi beam. Dark po appeared behind po and shooting off another chi beam at po. The 2 beams collided causing a blast to be big as the valley it self. Luckily po manage to avoid it by using telestep (will be explain when he gets up).

"Oh ho, so you can put up a fight." dark po said.

"(pant) you would (pant) be surprise (pant) on what I (pant) can do." po said during pants.

Outside of the dream. Tigress watched as po tossed and turn in his sleep. "I wonder what he is dreaming about?" tigress wondered.

"Still not awake?" tigress turns to see viper enter. "No, not yet, he seems to be dreaming about fighting." tigress replied.

"How do you know that?" viper's curiosity asked.

"Because he only toss and turns when dreaming of fighting." tigress said as she turns back to watch po. "I wonder who he is fighting?"

"Maybe beating deadbone." viper answered.

Inside Po's dream.

Po blocks a hit in time to be slid back. Po telesteps away as well as dark po. Both appearing a few meters away with po raising his right paw and dark po mirroring his movements. Po slashes down releasing 5 white energy blades. Dark po slashes down as well releasing 5 black energy blades. Both collide creating a small explosion and dark po appearing in front of po to kick him in the chin and back spin kick him as well.

"I told you I will kill you." dark po said with an evil smirk.

"I won't give up." po said as rose from a pile of rubble. "Weird, I'm starting to read his movements a little, well just enough to block most of them anyway." po thought to him self.

"Hmp, so how exactly will you defeat deadbone then? Dark po ask.

"What do you mean?" letting the confusion in his voice.

Dark po disappears and reappears in front of po. "I mean can you kill him?" po stood shocked at the question.

"I see you have no answer." dark po said as he raised his right paw. "Oh yea, if I kill you I'll be able to take your body." the demonic tone dripping with evil. Dark po slashes down and creating 5 deep slash wounds in Po's chest. Po screamed in agony as the pain force him to his knees. Po coughed up blood after the pain subsided a little.

Outside the dream.

Tigress watch as she and viper sat and talk until they heard po coughing. Tigress snapped her head to po and saw blood flowing from the right side of his mouth. "Po!" tigress said a bit loud.

In Po's dream.

"Damn." Po's pain was making it difficult to breath.

"Time to die." dark po laughed as he raised his hand again.

"Is this really the end for me, I die by my own hands, heh, kind of funny." po was almost ready to accept death when a voice called to him. "Po, po, don't give up on yourself." "I know that voice, that's tigress." po then look to his right and left but nothing was in sight. "po." po then realized he didn't need to look. "Yes tigress." po answered. "Don't give up on me." tigress said. "Ok, I wont." po said as he started to feel warm and powerful.

"Praying to yourself before you die?" dark po said with an evil laugh to follow. Dark po slashes to kill po but was caught. "What!" the surprise in dark po flowed easily. "You shouldn't be able move." dark po tried to free his paw but proved to be harder then he thought.

"Sorry, but I can't die yet." po said with power in his tone. Po then charged his paw and blasted dark po to where the fight originally started with a chi beam. Once the beam disappeared po awoke from his sleep.

End of dream.

Po awoke slowly, blinking rapidly to clear his vision and seeing tigress. "I heard you." po said with a smile.

Tigress smiled as she hugged po. "That must have been a tough fight." tigress said joking. Po chuckled before getting up. Po looked to see viper. "Hey, can you tell master shifu I'm up."

"Are you sure you don't want to rest a little bit more?" viper asked showing concern.

Po's smiled vanished. "Yea, I'm sure, I'm fine now." viper nodded and left. Tigress looked at po with confusion.

"What do you mean now?" tigress asked. Po looked at and wiped the blood from the right side of his face. Tigress remembered and understood what he meant. "Who did you fight in your dream?" po smiled. "Something I need to ask master shifu before any one can know what it is." tigress nodded and walk with po out of his room. They were greeted with master shifu.

"Good to see you finally up." shifu said with a smile.

**dark po, well thats something you don't dream about everyday. ok, i'm going to ask if you want me to make dark po a part of po for the rest of the story or i can leave it just a dream. i will read and tally in 3 days. well until next time bye for now. :)**


	5. chapter 5 triple sparring matches

**ok, here it is the long awaited (very long) chapter of kung fu panda a new threat. again sorry for the long wait, i hit writers block or something and now i'm back.  
><strong>

"Yeah, I had a crazy dream to." po said with a chuckle.

"Oh, and what kind of dream was it?" shifu asked.

Po's smile went away when memories of his fight with his dark self. "Uh, something I need to ask about later." the seriousness in po voice was clear that it needs to be dealt with.

"Ok, well, if your energy is back you may go train." shifu knew po would tell him but he would wait till he was ready.

"What about the techniques po was going to show us." tigress asked.

"That's right, po still needs to show us the other techniques, we'll train first and then after lunch he can show you."

"Yes master shifu." po and tigress said in unison.

Master Shifu walks out with po and tigress close behind to head to the training hall to have a sparring match. They arrived a few minutes later.

"Attention students." shifu said in his teacher tone. Everyone snap to place in front of shifu. "All right students, we will have sparring match, mantis your with monkey, crane viper, tigress your with po."

"Yes master." they all said.

First up was mantis and monkey. They turn to each other and bowed before getting into stance.

Monkey and mantis waited for shifu to start the match. A few seconds go by when shifu snapped his fingers to signal start. Both monkey and mantis stood for few minutes before monkey made the first move by running towards mantis. Mantis waited till monkey was at least 5 steps away before speeding off behind monkey and flipped him over. Mantis's size made it hard to see where he went as monkey stop and looked around for a few seconds before being flipped towards a wall. Monkey manages to land and get back into his stance as mantis did the same. monkey tried to wait and see if mantis would strike first but mantis's patience was incredible so he made the move again and manage to see mantis move from his spot to in front of monkey and then behind him and took a kick to the back. This went on for an hour before shifu called it a tie as both students were evenly matched. Both bowed to each other and there master and went to the side to watch the next fight. None of them were really excited about the sparring matches except for po sparring with tigress considering they have yet to spar since Po's return.

"Nice match mantis." monkey said to mantis.

"Thanks, you to." mantis replied.

"Next is viper vs. crane, students take your place." shifu said as crane and viper went where monkey and mantis stood and bowed before getting into stance.

viper and crane stood in place to wait for the signal to start there match but crane seem to be a little uneasy at fighting with viper considering he never fought a girl before, however, he wasn't going to go easy just cause viper was a girl. Shifu snap his fingers to start the spar. Viper was going in for the first strike as crane flew her way as well. Once crane was just a few feet away he went for a high drop by grabbing viper with both feet as to not give her a chance to grab his wings and wrap him up. Once at the right height he let go but viper was quick to wrap her tail around crane's leg and hold on. Crane flew fast creating the invisible line for the word snake. Viper eventually lost her grip and flung off towards the wall. Viper saw the wall and closed her eyes but soon felt some one stopped her from flying further. She opens her eyes to see crane has caught her. Crane lightly set her down as it was the end of the match and crane was named the winner.

"Thanks for stopping me from hitting the wall." viper said to crane.

"Yea, sorry about that, that was to make you dizzy not throw you at the wall." crane said as he looked at viper with an apologetic face.

"Its fine, I know you didn't mean to." viper said to lighten up cranes mood. "This next spar should be amazing, po vs. tigress, I know he never won a spar before but I want to see how his training up in the mountains has gone." viper said excitedly to change the subject.

"Yea, I'm looking forward to this." crane said just as excited as viper.

"The next match will be po vs. tigress, students take your place." shifu said.

Po and tigress took there place and bowed before settling into place.

"You know you not going to win right?" tigress teased.

"Actually, I can win, I'll even go easy and won't use any of the new techniques I learned." po taunted.

"you sound pretty confident about that bold statement, let see if you can back it up since you got back from your little training session." tigress taunted back.

"Sure, but lets make this interesting." po said gaining tigress's attention.

"What did you have in mind there?" tigress asked.

"If I win then you have to go on a date with me to the festival this weekend." po said smiling evilly.

"Ok, I don't really see how that going to make it interesting." tigress said with confusion.

"Well, maybe not that part but you will also have to wear one of those dresses that you hate sooo much." Po said with an evil grin.

Tigress shivers at the thought of wearing one of those dresses. "Ok, what do I get if I win?" tigress asked.

"I'll do whatever you say for a week." po said still smiling.

"You're on panda." tigress accepted.

"This will be fun." po teased.

Po and tigress waited for the Shifu's signal. Shifu was still in denial that his students would make bets about fighting in a sparing match. Shifu snapped his fingers to signal begin.

Tigress was the first to make a move as usual. Tigress started with a 4 hit combo. Po has yet to move or show any sign of defending. Tigress got with in strike range to start her combo but was surprised to see po had barely moved and has dodged all her hits. Tigress started to increase her speed and power but was the same, po barely moving to dodger her incoming attacks. After po has dodged all of her attacks she finally was going all out and that's when she saw po raise up a defense.

"So he wanted me to go all out on him, this should be fun." Tigress thought.

tigress went for a powerful kick to the side but was blocked by Po's left arm and then po jumped over her and spun a kick to her right side that she was barely able to block and jumped back to gain some distance.

"You've gotten better at dodging and blocking but let see if you can keep up with this." tigress said as she ran top speed at po.

Po barely took a scratch to the side of his face as he and tigress matched punch for punch and kick for kick. They looked as if they were dead even when tigress saw an opening and struck with a 5 hit combo. Po stumbles back a little before regaining his composure. Po smirked and ran at tigress with amazing speeds, even shifu had a hard time keeping up. Po and tigress locked in on trading blows again when po saw an opening and kick tigress up into the air then jumped above her. Tigress and po went at it in the air when po knock tigress back down to the ground. Tigress recovered in mid air and landed on her feet. Po landed a few feet away.

"So its true." po said.

"What's true?" tigress asked.

"Cats do land on there feet." po taunted. Po only received a low but dangerous growl.

tigress in almost in a blink of an eye whirl kicked po then upper cuting him into the air as she jumped and landed an axe kick to the head and knocked po back to the ground quickly. Tigress land first facing where po would land. Po landed on his back and laid there for a few seconds before getting up and brushing him self off and wiping the little bit of blood that dribbled down the side of his mouth. Tigress was shocked to po was able to stand after her attack, as were the others. Po thought it was time to end the spar but it would hurt him to do this to tigress. po ran at high speeds again around tigress and then landed a kick to the back then chest, stomach, top back right shoulder, face then finally ending with a roundhouse kick. Tigress was brought to the ground fast with this move but was able to get back up to start an attack of her own. She ran right up to po landing a move that po called the 1000 punches of legend. Po was destroyed or so tigress thought. Po got up easily and landed a powerful dragon kick of destiny to her chest then grabbing her arm and whirling in a circle then letting go to make her fly straight up. When she came back down po did a move similar to the one shifu used on him when he kicks him out the palace doors. But before she could hit anything more po appeared in front so he could catch her. When tigress opened her eyes she saw she was in Po's arms. Po put tigress down as the match was over and po was victorious for the first time since tigress mastered tiger style kung fu to beat her. Po was the first to ever beat tigress.

"Wow, you are amazing, what were those move you did I don't think I ever saw that style before." tigress said while still amazed by her defeat to po. Every one else was jaws to the floor when they finally recovered from the amazement that po had demonstrated.

"That was awesome." crane said.

"That was amazing, your are really good." viper said.

"You are a true master." monkey said.

"The was sweet, can you teach us any of those moves?" mantis asked.

"Speaking of teaching I still have to show you guys your techniques I created for you."

"yea." everyone said except tigress.

"So whose will you show first." mantis asked.

"Well, I think I'm going to show tigress's move first since it's the hardest of the moves. I'll show you after lunch, that match got me hungry." po said as his stomach growls.

"Same old po." tigress teased.

"Yep." po agreed.

"Out of curiosity what the name of my attack." tigress asked.

"Energize force palm." po replied.

**ok, i hope you all enjoyed it, i could have done better but i didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. so let me know what you guys think of this chapter. again sorry. until next time, bye for now and not for a few weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6 techniques and deadbone

**hello everyone, my next chapter is up hope you guys enjoy.**

"Energize force palm?" tigress said in thought. "Sounds destructive." tigress said with a smile.

"It is, so what does everyone want for launch?" po asked.

"noodles." mantis said.

"I would like some vegetable fried rice." viper said.

"Same on the rice." crane said.

"I could go for some rice." tigress agreed.

"Rice and egg rolls would do nicely." monkey said as he smiled.

"I would like some rice as well, thank you." shifu said.

A few minute walk and everyone was in the kitchen. Po went over to the stove to start there launch while everyone else took there seat. While po was cooking they mostly talked about what they did and what they would like to do. About 10 minutes go by and po was done and handed everyone there bowls. Soon everyone was done and went back to the court yard for po to show there techniques.

"Right first up his energize force palm, I'll need something to use it on and no, I don't want to use this on any of you. Po said once they were ready.

"How about the punching doll?" mantis asked.

"No that would be disintigrated, I need something as big as me but be harder then what tigress can punch." po replied.

"Well there is those 2 cement blocks we have, they may not be something tigress can't punch but there something you can use." viper said while pointing in the direction where the cement blocks were. Shifu grabbed both blocks and brought them out.

"This will work, ok now tigress can you punch one of these so I can show the difference? Po asked.

"Sure, witch one?" tigress asked with a smile.

"Doesn't matter just one is enough." po replied with a smile.

"ok." tigress said as she positioned her self in front of the block that was closer and gave it a tiger punch that made smaller cement blocks.

"Awesome, you even made them all even blocks." po said in amazement. "Now, for you to use this attack you need to consentrait your chi through out your body and when done correctly your body should have an out line of your body." po said while gaining tigress's attention. "then once you have that just do a open palm strike and your enemy should be going home with more then just a few broken bones." po said while tigress just chuckled at the last half of what po said. "right this is what it will look like." po said as he closed his eyes and started to consentrait on his chi. a few minutes go by when a white outline formed around his body. Once po had the right amount his eyes shot open as he did an open palm strike on the cement block turning it into dust. Everyone just stared in shock at how devastating the attack was.

"Yea I can see that being tigress's move." mantis said as everyone regain there composure.

"Yes, well, that type of an attack would have to be use as a last resort seeing the damage it can do." shifu said.

"Yea, the damage can be pretty heavy, although I don't know the extent of how hard something can be before this attack is useless." po stated while scratching the back of his head. Shifu nodded in acknowledgement.

"Right next up is crane's technique." po said to move on in showing and teaching there techniques.

"All right, can't wait to see what mine is." crane's excitement was hard to hide.

"Yea, well, it is simple to do, it just concentrated blade wing energy." po said while crane looked like he liked the idea of energy blade wings.

"Nice, so how do I use it?" crane asked.

"Well just concentrate your chi into a blade form around your wings." po told crane as he did. Crane concentrated his chi into blades around his wings. A few minutes go by and crane's wings lit up blue. "excellent, now to test it out." po said as he grabbed a couple of the cement blocks that laid in a pile and threw them up as high as he can. Crane took flight and slice through one and then the other turning them into 4 block. Crane landed as the blades disappeared.

"Awesome, that looked better then I'd imagine." po said with excitement.

"That was tiring a little." crane said as he was not used to using that much energy.

"Yea, it may take some time before you can use it without tiring yourself out." po said as he patted crane's back. "Ok, next I'll show vipers." po said as crane walk back with the others. Viper slithered up to see her move.

"Ok I'm ready." viper said while having a big smile.

"Ok, somebody's ready to learn." po said while chuckling.

"yup." viper was pretty excited about learning a new move.

"Ok viper you are going to really like this cause this can be used outside of battle as well." po stated. "Now, like crane except concentrate your chi into a long ribbon blade from your tail." po instructed. Viper did as instructed and a green ribbon energy form from her tail. "There you go, now it like you have an extension of yourself." po said as viper checked her new technique out by ribbon dancing. "Well I see you already know why I said you can use it outside of battles." po said.

"Awesome, that's a useful technique in and out of battles cool." mantis said.

"Yes, and her ribbon dancing is more amazing now." monkey said.

"Thanks monkey, so what else can this do?" viper asked po that had one of the block in front of him. Viper got the idea and wrap her ribbon energy around and pulled until she sliced through it making sliced cement. "cool." viper said as her energy disappears and sit next to the others.

"Ok now." po started before suddenly feeling a wicked presence.

"This isn't good." po said as he looked at shifu. Shifu understood.

"Everyone be on guard." shifu said getting everyone in there fighting.

Po started to hear something in his head as he looked around to see where it was coming from. Po looked every where but saw nothing. Soon everyone heard what po was hearing.

"Master what is it?" viper asked.

"I don't know." shifu replied.

"Its deadbone, I felt this bone chilling power before." po said. "Even the toughest warriors will have a chill crawl slowly up there back from it." po added.

"This is deadbone?" shifu asked. Po nodded. "He's gotten stronger." shifu was now ready as he can be."

A few moments go by when deadbone suddenly appeared in front of everyone in the center of the court yard.

"Hello my old comrade."

**well, deadbone's first appearence, how is everyone going to handle this when they don't know how to fight him. well until next time bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 7 techniques and deadbone 2

**hello everyone, in the last episode on kung fu panda po started showing the techniques and the all of sudden deadbone apeared. hope you enjoy the many advetures of po and the furious 5.**

Chapter 7 techniques and deadbone Pt. 2

"Deadbone, what are you doing here?" shifu shouted in anger and fear.

Po looks around and saw a spark or something on the ground where deadbone was standing.

"Enough of your tricks deadbone." po shouted before jumping and used an open palm strike to blow away the smoke revealing ashes.

Po look to the entrance were deadbone really stood. There everyone saw a completely black fur tiger with black pants and a black vest with the Chinese characters deadbone written in a dark red. His eyes were of a demonic fiery orange, it was like staring death in the eyes. Shifu was frozen even he couldn't take him on. Everyone was prepared to fight when they saw po rushed over to deadbone. "You guys stay back I'll take him." po said as he and deadbone traded punch and kicks. "So soon to die dragon warrior." deadbone said as he broke po defense and uppercut po into the air and lunched a blood red ball from his paws. "When are you going to get it I wont die to someone like you." po retorted as he unleashed 5 white arced energy blades. Both moves canceled out creating a large explosion and kicking up dust so no one can see po and deadbone trade blows again. soon the smoke cleared and saw po and deadbone were still trying to break through each other's defense but both looked evenly match until po saw an opening and punch deadbone in the gut making him stagger back while po unleashed a fury of combos on deadbone when suddenly po was knocked back from a 360 degree blast around deadbone and po was heavily damage from the attack. "Still so naive to an attack like that, you should have known you failed to block that move the last time." deadbone said as he had an evil smile that made everyone else shiver from it.

"what do you want deadbone." po coughed as he barely stood from the attack."

Deadbone lost his smile and became serious. "I'm giving you all 2 month to train and I'll be back weather you all are ready or not." deadbone said in a low bone frightening tone. "And then I will destroy you all and begin my rain of destruction over the world." deadbone chuckled evilly.

"You...you think were just going to let you do what you want and get away with It." po stated as he nearly fell.

"You are in no condition to make threats panda." deadbone said as he still had a sadistic smile on.

"That still doesn't mean we are going to stop you anyway we can." po said in anger. "And just because your strong doesn't you can't be beat and I'm will to die saving this world." po said in deep low growl. Deadbone's smile had disappeared from his face as he noticed something different. Po's eyes flicker from green to red then stopping at green. Deadbone stood in shocked but did not show it. "I see." deadbone said as he vanished from site but not before saying they have 2 months to train. "wait." po said before falling to the ground face first. Everyone rushed over to see he was ok he just trip on the ledge of the crater he made from deadbone throwing him.

"Po, there something you're not telling us, isn't there?" tigress asked with concern in her voice. Po was hesitant at first.

"Po I think it's time you told us on how you really know deadbone." shifu said as he patted his back. "All right, I'll tell you guys everything at diner, but first I'll finish showing the techniques." po said as he stood from his encounter with deadbone.

"You sure your up for that po, I mean you took some considerable amount of damage from that fight." tigress asked. Po just smiles. "Yea, I'm fine." po replied as he shook off the fight he had.

"Very well, you may continue, but if you feel the need to rest then do so." shifu told po.

Everyone returned to there spots before deadbone rude introduction. They were still worried but po seemed to be fine so they shrugged it off for now.

"Ok, were did I leave off." po said as he forgot what technique he was on. "You did my technique po." viper reminded po. "Right, thanks." po thanks and received a nod. "Right, next is monkeys." po said and monkey walk up to learn his move. "your move is a super energy fist, what do is concentrate your chi into your fist and then punch making a energy fist come out stopping 10 inches away from your fist." po concentrated chi into his fist and the made a punch and a white fist about 3x the size of Po's fist came out and stopped 10 inches away from his fist but monkey didn't seem to interested in the technique so he decided he would use it to create another technique.

"Cool, it looks like it can pack a punch." monkey joked cause po to laughed a little. Monkey went back to his spot.

"Hey po mind if I ask you something? Mantis asked. "sure." po replied. "What was the blade move you used in the fight with deadbone?"

"Blade move (po said low to remember), oh you mean my dragon slash, yea that what I named It." po said as everyone nodded. "What I do is I focus my chi into my right claws and raise it straight up and then slash down releasing 5 arc energy blades." po explained. Again everyone just nodded.

"Ok, next it mantis." po said as mantis walked up. "Right, because of your size your move is similar to mine but your able to create more energy blade then me." po explain. "you can do the same as me focus you chi into your arms and then release but can continue, you'll only shoot one blade cause you don't have 5 claws but you can shoot non stop." mantis focused his chi into his arm and released his bladed fury on and cement block.

"awesome, I think I can get used to this." mantis said as he walk back.

"yea, ok the last 2 techniques can be used by anyone of us." po paused to see if they were listening. "they are telestep and healus."

"is that how you beat me and shifu at the race when you got back?" tigress asked with a smirk. "yes it was." po replied.

"ok I'll start with that one." po said with a smile. "telestep is a defense move, you can teleport in one or mutisteps, but can get great distances in one step." po said and received a nod from everyone. "now to use it you have to think of the spot you want to go." po said as he vanished like deadbone and causing everyone except shifu and tigress to stand in shock. "and then concentrate your chi into sending you there instead of walking. po said once he reappeared causing everyone to turn from being startled except tigress and shifu.

"whoa, that is awesome." mantis said.

"amazing po." crane agreed.

"I could see using this move a lot." monkey chipped in.

"awesome po." viper said.

"ok, the next one is healus, that move is pretty self explanatory so I wont go into much details about what it does." po said to move on. "now, like the name says, it can heal, it just depends on the size of the injury on how much time it will take to heal." po stated and received nods. "now to use it just focus your chi into the palms and then hover your paws over the injured area." po said as he feels a small pain on his right arm. po looks to see what it was and saw a slice on his shoulder. "oh, perfect I can show the technique." po said as he turn to show the slice in his arm. everyone saw this and waited to see what he did. po focused chi into his palm and a ball of energy appeared and po placed it over his wound. in mere second the slice was gone. "and there you go all the techniques I learned."

**well, that was intresting, deadbone giving them 2 months and what was with po's eye weird. until next the next episode folks this is tsuki saying bye for now. ha ha ha.**


	8. Chapter 8 mission in the mountains

**hello, i'm back with the next chapter of kung fu panda a new threat, and my next chapter to my other story is going up as well. right after this one. yes i am now working on 2 storys and no that will not affect this story as i will be wrighting both at once. i will be updating both. well enough about that enjoy.**

1 month later po and tigress get a mission to the mountains in the west to check out. Apparently some bandits or so have made a home there and they have been up to no good. At first po was a little hesitant at first but thought maybe it was a different part of the mountains.

"(Pant) how much (pant) further is it?" po said through pants.

"Po, you trained for 3 months and you still get tired of walking after just a few hours." tigress said in sheer annoyance.

"No, I went longer then before." po said in his defense.

"Ok granted you made it a few feet more but still." tigress said as she turns to see po. "I guess some things never change po." tigress said as she smiled.

"Well I would say one thing did change." po said as he walked closer.

"Yea, what's that?" tigress asked while she was mesmerized by Po's jade green eyes.

"You and I are now together." po said barely above a whisper and stop just 2 centimeters in front of tigress.

"Yea, well, is that a bad thing?" tigress teased in a whisper as well. Po didn't answer he just brushed the side of tigress's face. This made tigress feel like she was going to lose her balance and fall. Po then took the female tiger by surprise and kisses her with deep passion. Tigress was taken back but fell into it increasing the passion. Until po pulled away. "This is one change I'm glade that happen beautiful." po said. Tigress was still dazed as she only heard some of what po said.

"Will you repeat that, I was still dazed after that wonderful action you did." tigress said through a purr.

"I said this is one change I'm glade that happen beautiful." po said while still holding tigress. Probably a good thing tigress might not be standing after that little kiss po did.

"That's what I thought you said." tigress said as she was still purring.

"So do you want to keep going or do you want to stop here for the night?" po asked.

"Hmm, I guess we can stop for the night, we are almost there." tigress said while po gave her a peck on the cheek and began getting the tent ready.

"I'll sent the tent up while you go get some firewood." po said with a smile.

"Tents, as in 2 tents?" tigress questioned with a raised eye brown and tilted head.

"Yea, why, do you want me to just set up one tent up?" po teased knowing the answer.

"Yea, I mean its not like master shifu will find out that we shared a tent." tigress said gaining Po's interest.

"I see I would have never suspected you to do a thing like this." po said as he put away the stuff for the second tent.

"Well, I thought maybe we can see what it would be like to share a bed." tigress said with a blush.

"Ok, its fine by me I just thought you might like your privacy like at the palace." po said as he was now half way done with the tent.

"Well I appreciate that you thought about me first." tigress said as her blush grew. "I'll go get that firewood now." tigress said as she walks into the woods.

Once she was far enough so po didn't hear her. "Man what is with me, I'm not normally like this." tigress said to her self. "I guess there's nothing really wrong, I mean I do love him." tigress said before noticing what she said. "Wait did I say I love him?" tigress asked her self.

"Yes you did." tigress's inner self said. "But do you?" inner tigress asked.

Tigress didn't answer she just thought of all the time she and po had. The first time she show him her smile, the bean bun challenge, the fight with the wolfs in town when shen came around, the hug she gave him when her and po fought, the second time when po hugged her, and finally she remembered the feeling she got when she thought he was dead. "Yes, I do love him." tigress finally answered.

"About time, did you really need to take that much time to say it?" inner tigress teased.

"Shut up." tigress said to her inner self.

Back at the camp po has finished putting up the tent; he actually had to combine both tents as one was too small. Once he was done he decided to train until she got back. But his training was broken when his dark side came into him mind.

"Hiya, I see we will be sleeping with tigress tonight, I'll be sure to take over and-." po said to stop dark po.

"Shut up." po said to cut off dark po."

"What don't want to hear the truth." dark po teased.

"You will not touch a hair on her." po said sternly.

"Well well, if I do what are you going to do kill your self." dark po laughed. Po wanted to shut him up but knew he was right, how was he going to stop him, dark po was him.

"po." tigress said. "Are you alright?" tigress asked as when she came back she saw po kneeing on the ground.

"Yea, for the most part." po answered.

"Well look that has come home to daddy." dark po said.

"Shut up." po said a bit loud.

"What!" tigress said in anger?

"Sorry, not you." po apologized. "Yea, I can get you to make it look like your talking to yourself and she'll think your crazy and leave you." dark po replied.

"Oh, that is it." po said in anger. Po looks to the side. "Ok you and me buddy, I will kick you ass, right here right now." po continue to say in anger can confusing tigress.

"Oh ho ho, want to challenge ey, well we can't remember what master shifu said." dark po said as he said mocked shifu and title.

"Yea, yea, I remember, dam, I can't wait to end you." po said as sat back. "If you can keep quiet I might be able to make It." po stated.

"Make what, who are you talking to?" tigress said in anger.

"Oh, sorry about that, my dark side was getting out of hand." po said as he was calmer.

"I'll show you out of." dark po never finished as po sent him back into the depth of his mind.

"Dark side?" tigress said as she some what tilted her head. "What do you mean you acted like you were talking to some one." tigress sounded a little calmer.

"Ok, well remember when I had that conversation the day after I showed you guys your techniques?" po asked and received a nod.

"Well, this is how it went, considering you guys don't know what really going on." po said as he started his flash back.

Po's flash back.

The morning after po showed the furious 5 there techniques po awoke before everyone as he needed to talk to master shifu. po got up and walks out his door but ran into tigress.

"Oh, sorry tigress didn't mean to run into you." Po said.

"that ok, what are you doing up so early?" tigress asked.

"there something I need to talk to shifu about, and if I don't I might be responsible for thing I don't want to happen." po said. Po's voice was low and serious."

"oh, ok, well we can spar when your done." tigress offered.

"sure but I don't know how long this will take." po said as put a smile on.

"ok well when you get done just let me know." tigress said as she gave him a peck on the cheek and went back to her room.

Po stood daze for a few seconds and then walked out of the dorms to find shifu. On his way to the training hall he saw shifu and walk up to him.

"Good morning master shifu." po greeted.

"Morning po, what are you doing up this early?" shifu asked.

"There some thing I need to talk to about." po said in a scared tone.

"Oh, what's wrong?" shifu said as he place a paw on po left forearm to gesture him to follow.

"Well, it's about that dream I had yesterday when I woke up." po said.

"I see, well we will talk after your training." shifu said.

"Please forgive me but this can't wait master." po seriousness told shifu it was some thing that needed to be dealt with sooner then later. "Ok, let us wake the others and then you and I can have that talk." Shifu replied. They walk for a few seconds and were in front of everyone's doors. Another second and the gong goes off with everyone standing and greets there master. "good morning master." they said in unison. They saw po next to shifu looking down like there was something bothering him but ignored it for now.

"Students you will be training like normal today, me and po will be discussing something of importance, so if its a dire emergency do not disturb us." shifu said as he and po walk out. "Yes master." they said in unison.

Shifu walk to the yin yang pond to talk. Once there shifu and po sat on a couple of rocks near by.

"So, po, what seems to be bothering?" shifu asked.

"Well, some thing is different about me, ever since I had that dream." po started. "I feel like I have a dark side."

"Po we all have light and dark sides, its the choices we make determine witch side we are." shifu stated.

"No, not that kind of dark side, I mean like a physical dark side." Po said to clarify what he meant.

"Ah, I see, that dark side." Shifu said as if he knew what it is. "Well, I'll have to go in the depth of your mind along with you to see your dark self." Shifu said as if it was easy for po to do that.

"Um master, how uh, how um are you going to do that I can't enter into a meditated trance when I'm this stress." Po asked.

Shifu did not answer but pull a scroll from his robe and showed po that it was blank. "Put your paw on this scroll." Shifu instructed. Po did as he was told. Po seemed to understand what shifu was doing. Once po puts his paws on the scroll he passes out. Shifu then enters into a meditated state to enter Po's subconscious. This lasted for an hour before po awoke from his deep meditated state as well as shifu.

End of flash black.

"And that's what I talk to him about, my dark self, dark po." Po said as he finished his story.

**ok, po really has a pysical dark side, hmm. well to find out if hedefeats his dark self will be revealed later. until next time bye for now.**


	9. Chapter 9 mission in the mountain 2

**hi, for thoses that just read this story i'm sorry for the wait i had a friend over and didn't want to ignore her but the new chapter is done so enjoy.**

"A little, but I know we can get through this together." po says as he puts an arm around tigress to hold her closer.

They sat there for awhile before going to bed. They slept peacefully that night more then peaceful then any other night. The early morning po woke up early to get some training in, but he had to get up with out waking tigress as he did not want to wake her from what looked like a peaceful dream. After a few squirms he got up successfully with out waking tigress and went out side the tent. Po starts by throwing a few simple combos and went from there. An hour goes by when tigress finally awakes from her sleep. She stretches while blinking and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. This was the most relaxing night of sleep she had. After a minute of looking around the tent she heard po outside. she get up and walks out side the tent to see po doing a quadruple back flip and landing on one foot while the other swung in a half moon like kick and then ending it with a open palm strike. Po finally stops and then decided to let po know she was awake.

"Well, you never seist to surprise me po, that was quite a show." tigress said with a smile.

"Oh, good morning tigress, I thought I would get some early training in before you woke." po replied as he walked over to his cup of water and took a drink.

"I see, so what was that kick you did after the quad flip?" tigress asked.

"Oh, that was my half moon kick, I created it back in the cave." po explained. "Why do you want to learn it?" po asked. Tigress did not replied as she did a triple back flip and landed on one foot while the other swung in a half moon like kick but ended up falling half way through it. Tigress was caught before she could land on her but.

"Not so easy is it." po said as tigress looked up at him. Po tilted tigress up so she was standing.

"No I guess not." tigress replied with a smile.

"Well, the triple flip wasn't necessary but you did have it until you made it half way through the kick, you must have shifted you weight a little for you to fall." po explained.

"Yea, my weight shifted to the right so I could keep balance but that didn't happen." tigress said as she prepared for po to teach her.

"Ok, try it again but don't shift your weight to the right, keep it centered on the leg that is on the ground." po told tigress. Tigress nodded and did the triple back flip and landed on one foot while the other swung in a half moon kick. This time she did not fall but something else happen. as she did the kick there was a trail of crimson fire as tigress swung her leg but not stopping when she made the half moon but continued with her leg going straight up then done a full moon kick going straight down and ending it where she started but facing the opposite direction. Po was amazed at what she did.

"wow." was all po could have said as the trail of fire ended and tigress stood normal.

"Wow what?" tigress asked with a smile. What you just did." po replied while confusing the feline. "What do you mean?" tigress asked.

"ok, you did the move and you had a crimson fire trail as well, but you didn't stop as you continued and made a full moon kick going up then back down and ending where you started but facing the opposite direction." po explained.

"Oh, really?" tigress asked with a smile knowing she was able to stun po with a move. "yup." po replied.

Po and tigress decided to train for awhile before setting off to continue there mission. Once they made it to the spot po froze as it was the same cave from his vision.

"Ok there nothing here let go." po said to get out of there but was stop when a voice was spoken.

"Halt, who goes there?" the voice sounds familiar to po and tigress but could not put there paw on it. The figure came from the shadows to be revealed as none other then Tai lung. Po and tigress stood stunned. "Oh, well, if it isn't the dragon warrior, come here to humiliate me further." Tai lung growled.

"No, we were sent here to investigate a hide out here in the mountains." po replied.

"Hide out, you make it sound like were criminals." Tai lung retorted.

"Well they said that there were some criminal activities going on." tigress said as she got into stance.

"So I guess we'll have to take you and your band of thug's in." po added.

"Do want you want to me but you leave these people out of this they have nothing to do with it." Tai lung said he go into stance as well.

"Leave them alone?" tigress asked herself.

"Wait so you did the crime alone, why?" po asked.

"Cause these people have no one that will stand up for them and help them from starvation and we don't need the likes of you to ruin it." Tai lung said in sympathy.

"Even so we can't just let your criminal activities just slide." tigress said she prepared for an attack.

"Just tell me one thing tai." po said.

"I don't have to tell anything, you humiliated me." Tai lung said in anger

"You tried to take the dragon scroll." po argued back

"I wanted to be known as the best." Tai lung said.

"You killed people to get thing your way." po argued again.

"I know." Tai lung screamed as he broke down in tears. "I know I've been living with it since I realized my wrong doing." Tai said as he went down on both knees. "I tried to forget that happen but it haunted me for so long, I know I can't make up for it but I am not willing to let my past stop me from protecting these people." tai finally stopped crying or so he tried. "Even if that means I have to die protecting them." Tai said as he tried to stop more tears coming from his eyes but couldn't and bowed his head the ground.

Tai lung stayed that way until he felt a paw on his shoulder and looked back to see that it was but to his surprise it was po.

"I don't know if people from the valley can forgive you but I can tell what you said is the truth, your eyes told me that." po said as he smiled. "So you can continue to protecting these people." po added as he helped Tai up.

"Po we can't just let him continue his crime even if there for good." tigress said. Po just looked at her as he knew she was right but he was not about to bring Tai lung to justice just because he's just trying to help other to rid his memories of his past.

"I know, just give me time to think." po said as he leaned his head down.

"You guys can stay here until you can come up with some thing." Tai said as he gestured to spare beds.

"Thanks tai, but I have to make a quick trip back to the palace. Po said.

"Sure, how long until you get back?" Tai lung asked. "Just a few seconds." po replied.

"Po if you're going back that quick can you bring me back as well?" tigress asked. Po could see that it will take time for her to forgive Tai lung.

"sure." po agreed.

"Sorry tai, but its just going to take time for Me." tigress said as she looks him in the eye. Tai nodded in understanding.

"I'll be back in a few seconds, and I'll bring master shifu, he made know a way to help." po said as he grabbed tigress by the waist and tigress wrapped her paws around po. Tai nodded as he knew there would be no stopping po. After a few seconds po was gone shocking Tai lung.

Back at the jade palace master shifu walked by the front gate when po and tigress appeared.

"Ahh, back from the mission?" shifu asked.

"Master we have a problem." po said with concern. "yes." shifu replied

"Tai lung is back." po said shocking shifu.

**wow, didn't know tai lung had it in him, what will shifu do. well until next time bye for now. (yes i know major OOC with tai lung)**


	10. Chapter 10 mission in the mountains 3

**hi, sorry for the wait but i have been through headaches and colds the past week. i have written this through it so bare with me on this chapter. also i will be taking a break from this story and my other one as well, i know you guys are thinking what the hell but nothing seems to come to me right now for these storys. i will be working on another story that won't start going up until its finish, it will be an alpha and omega if there is any alpha and omega fans that read my stories. well hopefully wrighters block won't last too long on my kung fu panda stories. enjoy.**

"How, I thought you defeated him with the wu xi finger hold." shifu said.

"I don't know, but Tai lung being back isn't the problem, the problem is where and what he's doing." po said to calm shifu down but didn't seem to work.

"Ok so why are you back here?" shifu asked once he got a grip of himself.

"Well, I came back to get you so you can see the problem I'm talking about." po explained.

"Ok, so let me pack and I'll go." shifu said as he started to walk away.

"Master, I can telestep us there." po suggested.

"Oh, how long will it take for us to get there with that?" shifu asked.

"Just a few seconds." po replied.

Shifu and po prepared to go as shifu wanted to be ready for Tai lung. Once ready po telestep to where Tai lung was. They were there in matter of seconds when Tai lung came back to the main entrance where po and tigress have found him.

"Hey tai." po greeted. "Hey, po, master." Tai lung greeted.

"Tai lung, what are you doing here, plotting your revenge?" shifu barked at Tai lung. Tai lung bent his ears down in defeat even thought it wasn't the truth.

"No, I'm here because of these people." Tai lung said as he pointed over to the group of people of many different species.

"Are you holding them captive?" shifu's anger was no surprise, given the last encounter with Tai lung he tried to take the dragon scroll.

"No, he is protecting these people from harm and starvation." po said as he walk over to Tai lung.

"Po, what are you saying, this is." shifu started. "Tai lung, I know." po finished.

Once everything was explained to shifu on what Tai lung was doing him calm down but kept his guard up. Shifu went around talking with Tai lung as po inspected everyone to see if they are injured.

"So Tai, how long have you been here?" shifu asked.

"About a year and a half now." Tai lung replied.

"I see, so how did you survive the wu xi finger hold?" shifu asked as it was bothering him before he left the palace.

"To tell the truth, I thought I was dead to, but these people saved me and once I was healed I couldn't turn my back on them." Tai lung explained. "I guess you could say I turned over a new leaf." Tai lung added.

"Master, everyone seems to be injury free, there just really hungry." po said as he came over.

"Very good po." shifu praised.

"Hey Tai, is there a kitchen in here or some place to boil water?" po asked.

"Sure, there a fire pit over there." Tai lung said as he pointed in the direction of the fire pit.

"Cool, hey want to spar after I make everyone some noodles?" po asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Tai lung said with a smile.

Shifu couldn't help but smile to see Tai lung his adoptive son and po his best student sparring. Po quickly cooks the noodles as he knew they were pretty hungry. Even Tai lung got a bowl handed to him from po. Everyone praised po for his cooking and were able to move normally now. Once po and Tai lung were done they went out side the cave Tai lung stayed in to spar.

"I must warn you dragon warrior, I learned a few techniques." Tai lung said.

"Well, I learned a few ourselves, so what are the one you learned?" po asked.

"One of them is the same as you telestep, one is a healing move, and the last one I learned I like to call chaos claws." Tai lung said in a breath.

"Mind if I see your chaos claws?" po asked with a smirk.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Tai lung said as his claws started glowing purple and started to scratch a near by rock. The rock was torn to shreds as Tai lung's glowing claws disappeared.

"Cool, I'll show you another thing you can do with that after our spar." po said with a smile.

"Ok, this might be fun learning something else from you." tai lung said.

Both po and Tai lung got into position then bowed and then went into there stance. They waited for shifu to signal go. Once shifu saw they were both ready he snaps his fingers and both po and Tai lung disappear and reappear in the center going punch for punch. Po saw an opening and done a combo. Tai lung got up easily and went back on the strike. Tai lung fake a right witch po fell for and then landed a powerful combo witch po stumble back a little. Tai lung didn't stop as he came at po but po recovered fast saw Tai lung and then prepared for a belly bump. Tai lung saw po get ready for an attack he remembered so he shifted to the right and once in strike range Tai jump and back spin kicked Po's left side of his face. po recovered quickly again and grab tai lung by the tail and swung him in a circle then flung him straight up but not to high and then kick tai into the wall of rocks. Tai seem to have a hard time getting up so the match was called and po was the winner. Po went over to Tai lung to help him up.

"Sorry about that, I didn't think that would damage you that much." po apologized.

"It's ok, I see now why you were chosen to be the dragon warrior." Tai lung said with a smile.

"Well, titles don't make the warrior, it's the warrior who makes the warrior." po said.

"Spoken like a true master po." shifu thought to himself.

"Come on, let rest for a bit and I'll show you what you can do with chaos claws." po said as he and Tai lung went back into the cave.

After a few minutes in the cave po sees Tai lung seem to be bothered by something. Po was wanted to find out.

"Hey what's up tai?" po asked with concern.

"Huh, oh, its just when you're gone how is I going to feed these people?" Tai lung asked.

"That is a good point, I can set it up so you can go to my dads noodle shop and get some noodles." po suggested.

"Its ok, you don't have to do anything about it." Tai lung said.

"I know, but I want to, I'll set it up so you can go to my dads noodle shop." po said as if there was nothing going to change his mind.

"Now, let's go out side and I'll show you what you can do with chaos claws.

**well, wonder what po could teach tai lung. well again sorry for the wait, and sorry the next chapter for this story and my other one won't be out for awhile, so until next time bye for now.**


	11. Chapter 11 one life to save another

**hey everyone i'm back from my long break. first i want to apologized about that i was gaining wrighters block and it lasted longer then expected but i have written the last few chapters of this story in 7 and a half so the end will be soon. again sorry for making everyone wait.**

Po and Tai lung trained for a few hours so Tai lung can use his chaos claws in a new way.

"Ok, now get your chaos claws out." po said. Tai lung did so. "Now what?" Tai lung replied.

Now, release them at me." po said. Tai lung tried to throw them but they didn't seem to come off. "Hmm, ok try this throw them at me but release the connection from your hand with your claws." po instructed.

Tai lung raised his hands and swiped in an x formation and his chaos claws went flying towards po. Po dodges easily and smiled at Tai lung. "I did it." Tai lung cheered.

"Very good, I'm impressed." shifu said as he walked over.

"Thank you master." Tai lung said.

"Good, now all you need to do is train and get the hang of it so you can do it with out thinking." po said as he walked over.

Tai lung and po trained for another few hours and it became late so po and shifu said there byes and went back to the jade palace. Once there po made his way to his dad's noodle shop.

"Hey dad." po greeted. "Po, how good of you to visit." Mr. Ping greeted with a hug.

"So what have been up to today?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Good, dad there something I need to ask you." po said with a bit of nervousness.

"Sure, what is it po?" mar. ping asked.

"I need you to give Tai lung some supplies to feed-"

"Absolutely not." Mr. Ping cut po off.

"But dad, it not just for him, he's feeding a bunch of family who don't have money to buy food." po argued.

"Po, do you remember what he did to this town?" Mr. Ping argued back.

"Yes, I fought with him and he is different now, he's been protecting these people since he was healed. Po said.

"(Sighs) po he hurt a lot of people here." Mr. Ping said losing the argument.

"I know dad, but I think he wont make the same mistake." po said.

"(sighs) alright po, I'm too old to argue anymore with you." Mr. Ping said with a smile. "If you say he's change then I'll just have to trust you." Mr. Ping said.

"Thanks dad, you'll see he's change." po said. "Alright dad, I got to go so I'll see you later." po said as he wave bye to his dad.

1 month later the day before the big fight with deadbone. Shifu has been a little on the edge lately and they couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, but everyone went on as if it was normal. Po was training with monkey since monkey asked po to help him create a different move to use with the super monkey fist. Monkey manages to create super monkey pin shot and was training to get used to it. But all of a sudden deadbone came out of nowhere.

"Deadbone, what are doing here?" po asked while getting into stance.

"Yes, I know I'm a day early but I got bored so I figured I come and destroy you now." deadbone said as the others came out.

"I told you I won't let you harm any one else." po said.

"Yes, I heard your speech before, now is the time to prove It." deadbone said as he went into stance.

Po charged first to attack but deadbone dodge and made a strike him self but po dodge slightly to avoid a punch to his left cheek. A few seconds go by when po and deadbone disappeared and reappeared in the sky trading blows. Po eventual found an opening and took it landing a powerful combo sending deadbone flying into the forest to the east. Po disappeared and repapered in front of deadbone. They once again traded blows. The furious five and shifu arrived just in time to see po get hit with a combo that sent hurdling hard into the ground creating a crater. Po was unconscious for a bit. During that time the furious five and shifu all attack at once but to no avail as they were all easily blocked or dodge. Deadbone raised his power to blast the five and shifu away. Po finally awoke and appeared in front of deadbone to trade blows once again. Po found an opening and started a combo that was stop. Deadbone grabbed both of po's paws and started kicking him every where. After a few minutes of getting hit every where po was hit with a powerful kick back into the ground. Po struggled to get up but manage to get to his feet.

"Now do you see you can't win, you might as well give up now and accept death." deadbone said with an evil smile.

"shut up." po retorted as he raised his right paw gathering chi into it and then slashed down to release a dragon slash.

Deadbone was hit as he blocked it but suffered some wounds. Deadbone had three slash marks down his body but they did nothing to slow him down. Po telesteped in front to go another round but deadbone was one step ahead of po as he bashed po around the entire field. After a getting bashed around he was finally hit with a powerful punch to the ground. The furious five and shifu recovered and went after deadbone again but all were bashed away and beaten to almost a bloody pulp. Deadbone has made it worst for tigress. Po saw this and tried to get up but was kicked back down as he was force to watch tigress take a beating worst then she have ever gotten. Shifu could help but to watch as well. Once deadbone grew tired from beating tigress he dropped her and flew just a few feet away were he charge up what looked to be a powerful beam.

"n-no." po tried to get up to witch he did but struggled to walk.

Shifu look on in horror to see tigress his daughter like she was. "I can't let that happen." shifu said as he stood up and telesteped in front of tigress and took deadbone's beam head on saving tigress. Tigress saw in time but was blinded shortly after the beam hit.

Once the beam faded away shifu was barely standing. Deadbone just smirked while po and the five were shocked but for a bad reason. Shifu fell to ground and tigress got up to walk over to him. Po and the rest of the five stood around tigress and shifu.

"No, master you can't die." tigress said through tears that she never shed since she was just a little girl. "No, please master." tigress pleaded.

"Tigress, I never told you this but I have loved you like you were my own flesh and blood like Tai lung." shifu said weakly.

"please, don't leave us dad." tigress said as her tears poured out and even though she never could but she like it that he became he adopted father.

"Of all the years you never once called me that." shifu said with a weak smile.

"dad." tigress said.

"The palace is now...in yours and...po's...hands." shifu said as his life diminished and his body floated away in petals as the wind blew over them.

"Dad, dad no...nnnnoooooo." tigress screamed as every one cried for there master.

"Finally, I thought he was taking for ever to die. Deadbone said. To witch tigress and po glared at him.

Po telestep in front of deadbone along with tigress as they traded blows with deadbone. Due to po and tigress injuries they were not able to fight at full strength. Both po and tigress were blasted away and landed hard knocking both of them out cold. Deadbone landed and started to walk slowly over to tigress and po when all of a sudden deadbone was attack by purple claws. Tai lung came out of nowhere and grabbed po.

**shifu died, died protecting his family. well until next chapter witch will be up after this and the final chapter as well. bye for now.**


	12. Chapter 12 one year later

**hey, here is the second to last chapter. hope you enjoy it. **

"Come on grab tigress and let's go he won't be stun for long." Tai lung said to witch monkey grabbed tigress and the rest of the five followed Tai lung.

"Uhh, run while you can, I'll be waiting for you to come back." deadbone said with a smile.

Tai lung and the five ran to the cave to the west where they rest and recover but it was a long run. After a few hours of running they took a break to rest so they can gain more energy to run again. It was late when they decided to run again but po awoke from his black out.

"Uh...ow, what, what happen?" po asked as flashed of the battle with deadbone came back to him. "That right I was fighting deadbone, where is." po was beginning to ask before seeing tigress was still unconscious. "Tigress!" po said as ran over to her.

"She still knocked out, but she will live." Tai lung said as he and monkey, mantis, viper and crane came out of the bushes. Po nodded and sighed in relief but still worried.

"So where are we?" po asked.

"Just few miles to the cave." Tai lung said.

"Right, you guys go on ahead I'm going back to finish off deadbone." po said as he started walking back.

"Po you can't you'll be killed." viper said to stop him.

"I'll fight him even if it kills Me." po said as he continued walking.

"Po you don't have the energy to fight, how going to fight when you can't even walk properly. Crane said as Tai lung walked in front of po.

"Out of my way tai." po said. Tai lung stood still for a few seconds before attacking po to witch po blocked as best he could but Tai lung's second hit struck.

"if you were able to fight you would have been able to block that with ease now were going back so you can heal and fight him at full power." tai lung said as he helped po up.

"Fine, but as soon as I'm heal I'm going to fight him." po said as he was able to walk.

"But how, you are stronger then us and..." monkey started.

"shifu." po said.

"Yea, your stronger then us and shifu combine and he still pick you apart." monkey said.

"What happen to shifu?" Tai lung asked as he notice the atmosphere had change when shifu's name was said. Every one went silence.

"He died protecting tigress from dieing." po said after what seem liked for ever. Tai lung's eye widen before knowing his master fought to protect so he accept it.

"ok, let get moving every one he not following us but we need to make sure." tai lung said as po walk over and picked up tigress bridal style and walk with every one.

After an hour of walking they were now in the mountains where the cave was. Po was walking up when his legs gave out from the injuries that still remained and the hour of walking. Po fell down a step side but caught him self before falling further but tigress fell out of his arms where crane caught her and flew up.

"I'll carry her up the mountain po, you need both your arms to climb." crane said to witch po nodded and started climbing again but with help this time as his legs were ready to give again. They made it to the top where every one helps tigress and po into a bed so they can recover.

"PO!" Mr. Ping said as he saw po come in with the help of some villagers.

"I'm ok dad, but tigress is still out." po said as he looked over at tigress.

"Oh good, Tai lung led us here as he sense the danger with that deadbone fellow."

"Good, thanks tai." po said as he was set down on a bed.

"No problem." Tai lung replied.

Late that night po was able to walk but that was all so he went and stood on the ledge of the mountain. After few minutes of silence tigress came out stood next to him.

"When did you wake up." po said as he smiled while looking at her.

"Just now." tigress said in tear screaming to come out again.

"I know, but there nothing we can do now." po said as he sat down cause his legs were starting tremble. Tigress sat with him as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "we are going to make deadbone pay for what he did." po said as he put an arm around tigress to witch she leaned further into po's shoulder and started crying for her father/master."

"How are we going to beat him?" tigress asked when she stopped crying.

"I'm going to fight my dark side and gain control over his powers, they can help me beat deadbone. Po said.

1 year later.

Tigress stood outside a cave and looked over the town she once knew. The cave she was in was set high in a mountain that was facing the valley of peace. The mountain was just a few miles to the west from the town. As tigress stood there thinking about what has happen in the past year. They lost someone close to them. He was not afraid to fight, he was quick, and agility was in top shape. He trained for what seemed like an eternity to be where he was. He was a hero to some and an idol to others to look forward in life and an idol for those who wish to be a master like him, he was also her friend and he was.

"Hey tigress, are you ok, the noodles are almost done." po said as he interrupted her train of thought.

"Ok, I'll be in a minute." tigress as said as she turns back towards the town.

"Still thinking about him, ey?" po asked even though he knew the answer. Tigress looks down. "yes." she replies as she hold back tears. Po walks over and wraps his arms around her waist from behind. For a second tigress's mind went blank. She started to think of how safe she felt in his arms and remembered that he asked her if she wanted to start a family after this was over. They stood silent for a few seconds when po spoke.

"He was a good friend to all and a good teacher and was a good father to you, he maybe gone but not forgotten." po paused for a second. "He will live on in our hearts, our minds, and our fighting spirits, so lets live in honor of master shifu.

"Your right, thank you po." tigress said.

"They say I'll be able to go back in and try to gain control over my dark side again." po said as he look down to hide his shame of not being able to do this sooner.

"Po, I know you can over come this, and I'll be by your side as long as it takes." tigress said as it was now her turn to cheer up po.

"thanks." po said as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Come on, lets go eat some of your dad's noodles." tigress said as she and po walked back in to see every one was ready to eat just waiting for there bowls. Po and tigress took a seat next the five and Tai lung.

Po thinks over the past year that gone by. Po has on countless occasions tried to gain control over his dark side but fail and saw mantis and viper have started a relationship. Mei ling has some of the villagers that survived deadbone's terror. Mei ling and crane were instantly pegged as a couple but didn't admit to until weeks later. Monkey manages to find some one with in the cave. Tai lung had a wife witch po and the five. Po and Tai lung have train along with the furious five to keep there skill sharp. Po also manages to perfect the chi beam so now he can use it with out thinking. Po and tigress taught some of the young ones there.

"Po you going to eat, your going to need your strength if your going to fight your dark side." tigress said that snapped po back to reality.

"Huh, oh yea, just thinking." po said as he starts to eat.

"About what?" tigress asked.

"About us, the five, our training and teaching, all the thing we did." po said.

"Ah, yes, we have some good memories don't we?" tigress asked to witch po nodded.

After everyone got done eating po went to his spot to witch the five and Tai lung went as well to watch.

Po sat and closed his eyes and after a few minutes he opens them again to he was in his inner self.

"Hey, come back for a rematch." dark po said.

"No, I'm here to defeat you." po said to witch dark po laughed.

"We will see. As dark po disappeared and reappeared in front po to kick him but was block. "Let the games begin."Dark po said.

Po started to trade blows with his dark self until he saw an opening and did a powerful combo. Dark po stayed in one spot as if the combo did nothing. He looked back at po and blasts him with a chi beam that sent po flying into the ground. Po got back up but was some where else. He was in a black place then Tai lung appeared and traded blows with po. Po was confused as this did not happen the last time.

"Tai lung what are you doing?" po said as he blocked a few hits.

"What drives to fight?" Tai lung asked.

"What...what are talking about?" po asked as he received a powerful kick to the gut.

"It's your will to fight." Tai lung said as he charge but faded as well as the black and dark po was there. At the last second po dodge the attack.

"Why you spacing out there." dark po said.

"What?" po asked as he traded blow once again with his dark self. Po eventually slashed with dragon slash and sent flying again. Po found him self again in black where this time she appeared and started attacking po. Po blocked as best he could.

"What is your will of fighting?" shen asked.

"My will of fighting?" asked with a confusion on his face.

"Yes, your will of fighting every one has one so what is yours?" shen asked as he knocked po back but po used one hand and flip to land on his feet. Once again the black and shen faded back to dark po.

"You should concentrate on your fight with me instead of spacing out." dark po said as he fired a chi beam to witch po grab to direct it. Po eventually deflect it straight up and again found him self in the black this time deadbone appeared. Po saw him charged at him.

"Ah, so this is your will of fighting." deadbone said to witch po look on in confusion but then suddenly it click. His will of fighting was not to protect but to fight. Once the black and deadbone faded dark po used dragon slash to witch po just stood there as it passed right through him.

Po was now ready to fight his dark side. Po telesteped behind dark po and blasted him with a chi beam. as dark move just slightly to get out of the way and look back to where po was but was gone and then was sent flying again as he turned mid flight to see po. Po telesteped and knock his dark side in a different direction. Po knocked his dark again towards the ground where po charged up the most powerful chi beam witch took all of his energy and blasted dark po. The beam faded and dark po was left on the ground where he was fading away in flames.

"You won this time, but if I get the chance, I will be back and I will kill you." dark po said with an evil smile. Once faded completely po awoke from his inner self.

Every one looked at po as he open his eyes to reveal his ruby red eyes but past out shortly after.

**so po now has control of his dark side, time for deadbone to pay. next chapter right after this. bye for now.**


	13. Chapter 13 peaceful again

**hey everyone, its now the final battle between po and deadbone, the end of the nightmare, the fight for peace. hope you guys enjoy it.**

A week goes by with po training with his new ability but proved to be to strong but he needed to so he can master it. but finally he now can fight deadbone at full power but this time it will just be him the other will be left out as he did not want any one else to die.

Po awoke the next day after his week of training to set off to finish what he started with deadbone. As walked out on the edge tigress was waiting for him.

"hey." po said. "hey." tigress replied.

"Time for me to go and save china again." po said.

"Yea, just promise you come back alive." tigress said as she hugged po.

"I will, I promise." po said. "Did you think more on wanting to start a family?" po asked.

"Yea, but I won't tell you until you come back alive." tigress said with a smile.

"Ok, but just on the off chance will you tell?" po asked to see if he could get her to answer.

"When you come back alive, then I'll tell you." tigress said as she did not want to think if po died.

"Alright, well time for me to go." po said as but didn't break the hug but po didn't to break it.

"Ok, beat him and end this nightmare." tigress said as she hugged po tighter. They stayed that way for a few minutes when it was time to go. Po broke the hug and said his byes to tigress and telesteped to the bottom of the mountain and walked from there.

Po walked for hours and he was now a little more then half way there. Po decided to take a break when he hears rustling in the bushes. Po took stance and waited for who ever to come out. After a few minutes crane came out and po got out of his stance.

"Crane what are you doing here?" po asked as he sat back down.

"I thought I would be a spectator and fly off to give the word that you won." crane said.

"Oh, ok, but try to keep your self hidden well so he can't see or sense you." po said with a smile. "Is mei ling ok with this?" po asked as he just remembered.

"Actually she doesn't know I'm here." crane said as sat and looked at fire. "She would never have let me go not like tigress would." crane finished.

"You think tigress want to let me go, she praticly wanted me to stay with her and after saying goodbye to her this morning I wanted to." po said as he looked at crane with a sad look.

"Sorry I didn't know." crane apologized.

"Its fine, I just want to end this so we can all go home." po said as handed crane a bowl of noodles and had a bowl him self.

Crane took the bowl and started eating. "I know, I want to go home to, there not a day that goes by where we can go home and we'll see master shifu there and he never went with us to that battle." crane said while holding back tears as he still missed his master as well as every one else did.

"I know, same here crane, same here." po said as he finished his bowl. He took both bowl and walked over to a stream just a few short steps away and washed both bowl. Once done he and crane started walking again.

An hour goes by and they were at there town. The gate opens up and po and crane see zang.

"Zang!" po and crane said. Zang went up and hugged po and crane.

"It's good to see you guy's again." zang said.

"It's good to see you to." po said.

"So what are you doing here?" crane asked.

"I remained as a messenger and I'm here to tell you that lord deadbone has been expecting you both." Zang said as he broke the reunion.

"Lord Deadbone?" po said with and eyebrow rose. "He's got you calling him lord deadbone?" po asked to witch zang nodded.

Zang led them through the city where they saw shifu's robe hanging from a cross. It wasn't the fact that it was shifu's robes that made po's anger rise but it's the robe shifu wore when he was killed that piss po off. Once in front of the jade palace doors the doors open up.

"Welcome to deadbone palace." zang said. "Lord deadbone there here sir." zang said while shaking with immense fear.

"Good and he brought some one to witness his death." deadbone said.

Po and crane stood there but po's power was rising and it has been since he saw shifu's robes. "How dare you parade with shifu's robes like that, you will pay for every thing you done." po shouted.

"Oh do try, I would love to crush your hope to save all your friends and girlfriend from there fates." deadbone said as he stood in front of po and crane. "Shall we take this fight some where else like where I ended shifu." deadbone said to raise po's power more witch work. Po disappeared and reappeared in front of deadbone and telesteped both him and deadbone to the spot where they fought last. Crane followed but stayed out of the way.

"You got some guts to do that but it got us here and I didn't waste any energy to did it either." deadbone said

"Neither did I." po said as he rushed deadbone.

Po traded blows with deadbone and saw an opening and made a strong powerful combo that sent deadbone flying into the ground. Deadbone got up and rush po this time po was on the defense but maintained a good defense. Took awhile but po manage another combo and sent deadbone flying again. Deadbone stop mid flight and looked at po and rush I'm again but increased his speed and made a combo that sent po flying into the ground making a crater the same size as the last one but po barely took any damage and charge up his chi beam and released it aiming at deadbone. Deadbone just deflected with ease but while looking at the direction he deflected in po telesteped and kick deadbone to the ground to make a crater bigger then his. Deadbone taken by surprised by the attack, it was one that actually hurt.

"I must say, that actually hurt, it been a long time since any one could do that to Me." deadbone said. "I also see that you have been training since our last encounter." deadbone said while looking at po.

Deadbone and po rushed each other and traded blows. the seem to be evenly match until po was hit with a devastating kick to the gut and blasted by one of deadbone dark beam to the ground witch devastated po but it was not enough to stop po as he stood from the attack and with ease even though he took the blast head on. Po charge up chi through out his body when he rush deadbone to trade blow but continued to charge up chi through out his body. Once po found an opening he gave a devastating punch to the gut to stagger him and then release the stored up chi in his body with an energized force palm that nearly knocked deadbone out. Deadbone struggled a little to get to his feet but he wasn't out yet.

"How is this possible he wasn't this strong when we fought last time." deadbone thought to him self. "I guess I have to use full power." deadbone thought. You improve nicely, but you still not stronger then me." deadbone said with an evil chuckle. "You will be the first to get me to go full power, no one has ever done that before." deadbone continued. Now witness my true power." deadbone said as he screamed for a few minutes and then stop at full power. Po eyes widen before deadbone appeared above po and clap his hands together and hit po making him fly to the ground landing hard.

As po struggled to get up deadbone kick him up and blasted him away and landed in a crater he made. Po again struggled to one knee as deadbone appeared next to him. Po telesteps away to appear a few feet away panting like crazy. Deadbone starts walking to where he was just 5 steps away from po.

"Dang, you caught me by surprise there." po said.

"Yes, I'm surprise you're alive" deadbone replied.

"I guess I have no choice, I was hoping I could end this with out it but it looks like not." po said as his eyes change from green to red and blasted deadbone with a powerful chi beam. Deadbone didn't have time to guard so he took the blast and landed a good distance away where he stood but looked damage enough to look like he was almost done. "I'll give you one chance to give up now, I will spar your life." po said after he blasted deadbone.

"Ha ha ha, don't make me laugh, this is going to be fun, a fight where I don't know the out come." deadbone said as he lunged at po and traded blow with him all over the field.

Crane was still watching but now seems to have a hard time to keep up as they were moving to fast for the untrained eye. "Man, there fast." crane said.

Po and deadbone seem to be even but po found an opening and slashed him with dragon slash but it was different it was stronger and was black and white slash blade. deadbone blocked it and threw a set of his own slash blade to witch po canceled them by sending another dragon slash and telestep behind deadbone and used super monkey fist to send him flying. Po telesteped again used blade wing to stop him from flying and damage him from all around. Po then used rapid blade rush on him and then used blade ribbon to wrap him as he flew down and slammed him into the ground. Po then jump back a few feet to charge his chi then as deadbone got up po used energized force palm to send deadbone flying once again and sent a dragon slash to keep him flying while he charged up chi to even higher devastating power. Po got behind deadbone so he was flying at him and then release his chi beam. Deadbone was blasted to ground sustaining heavy amount of damage. Po landed a few feet away and watched deadbone struggle to his feet.

"You can't defeat me, I was supposed to be stronger then a panda." deadbone said as he tried to slash po but po caught his finger.

"I'm not just a panda, I'm THE panda." po said as he raised his pinkie.

"The wu xie finger hold, that move doesn't scare Me." deadbone said.

"Really even if I add the rest of my chi into it?" po asked while raising his chi to max.

"You wouldn't, that dangerous even for your friend here." deadbone said.

"What are you talking about, crane is gone from this area." po said with a grin. Just then deadbone tried to sense crane but couldn't as he was to far away. "Last chance to apologized." po said as his grin turn upside down.

"never." deadbone said.

"I thought you would say that." po said. "Skadooosh" po said as he flexed his pinkie and a major amount of chi was release that destroyed everything with in a 15 mile radius. Dust covered a 5 mile radius and would take a few minutes to clear but po wanted to clear it fast so he charged a small amount of chi that he had left and used it to blow away the dust. Once cleared po saw everyone there.

"Hey guys." po said before falling over and landing on his back with a big grin on his face. Tigress ran over to see if he was alright.

"Po are you ok?" Tigress asked but was answered when she saw his grin.

"Yea, I'm fine, now will you tell me?" po asked as tigress chuckled.

"Yes, yes I would love to start a family with you panda." tigress said as she leaned down and kissed him.

A week goes by and po was still recovering but could do some work with the repairs but some injuries remain. The town was fixed in a month and a half and po and tigress were waiting for the results.

"Po, tigress." the doctor said. "congratulation." the doctor said causing po and tigress to sigh in relief as they were now going to have a family.

Po knew the nine months would be a struggle but they would make it through. Po became the new master of the jade palace along with tigress. tai lung along with the people he protected stayed in town as they were all built homes to stay in. tai lung along with the furious five stayed in the palace with there mates. Everything was peaceful again and it seem like it would last longer this time.

A year later.

Po was standing by the sacred peach tree and looked over the town. "It's good to be peaceful again." po said to him self. Po looked up into the sky and saw master oogway with shifu. "You will be missed master shifu just as much as master oogway." po thought to him self.

"Po, it's time for dinner." tigress said as she came over to him.

"Ok, I'm coming." po said as he turned around and saw tigress with there baby girl. Kacii was an orange tiger with black and white stripes with her eyes an celeste cyan.

"You ok po?" tigress asked.

"Yea, just thinking is all." po said.

"About what?" tigress asked as they walked back to the kitchen.

"About how peaceful every thing is and how happy our lives became." po said as he looked at kacii. "We lost good family members but we will live on for them." po said to witch tigress smiled. Po put an arm around her as tigress leaned more into po.

"I have some news." tigress whispered in po's ear.

"What's that?" po asked.

"You are going to be the father of two kids." tigress said. Po smiled bigger as they walked back.

Po was happy with his life, even though he lost people he cared about but happy. Thus ends another chapter of po's adventure.

**it is finally peaceful again. well thats the end of this story but i'm still working on my other one kung fu panda parenting 2, check it out if you want, but for this story bye.**


End file.
